


Height Doesn't Matter

by mytsukkishine



Series: The Girlfriends with their Boyfriends [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji is Bokuto's girlfriend, F/M, Female Akaashi Keiji, Female Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou is just dense, basically genderbent okay?, genderbent, tall tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 03:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7741150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsukkishine/pseuds/mytsukkishine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Admittedly, Tsukishima is insecure of her height. Ever since middle school she was the tallest, always at the back of the line and at the back of the row. </p><p>And now she has a boyfriend and she still manages to be taller than her. </p><p>Or where Tsukishima visits Nekoma and deals with introducing herself as Kuroo's girlfriend or where Tsukishima plans to intimidate all of them but there are things called feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. All Those Reletionship Goals

**Author's Note:**

> female Tsukki! YEHEY! I hope you enjoyed this :(  
> I tamed??? Tsukki's attitude here a little bcz I just like it that way plus I made her not really the jealous showy type but I hope you enjoy this :) 
> 
> if uncomfortable in reading a genderbent tsukki and akaashi. pls dont read further.  
> PLEASE DO EXUCSE WRONG GRAMMAR OR ANYTHING. Not Beta-ed. Don't have anyone to beta my works :DDDDD /wink wonk/

Clutching at her bag for dear life, Tsukishima released a breath of nervousness. She currently stands on the campus ground of Nekoma high and she’s feeling a little out of place. Students were roaming around, their dark blue uniform blends in nicely to her Karasuno uniform but the red bowtie chokes her a little, or maybe because she's just nervous.

Well, she is at Nekoma high in Tokyo to visit a certain pestering boyfriend of hers. She sighs before walking inside, some students stopping on their tracks to look at the tall blonde.

‘ _Find him, find him, find him…_ ’ she chanted inside her head, maintaining a composed face. She observes her surrounding, the school grounds was full of colorful designs or some sort and there were lots of booths, considering it is Nekoma’s school fest week. “Hey, are you lost?” a guy wearing a weird headband walked up to her with a grin and Tsukishima has seen her boyfriend’s grin too often to be scared or irritated. “No.” She quickly walked away and heard the guy’s friends laughing in the background.

Shaking her head, she walks briskly towards the gym, hoping her boyfriend will be there but stopped dead on her tracks once she saw the unruly hair of her boyfriend. “Kuroo-senpai!!!” A bunch of girls squealed too loudly for Tsukishima’s delight, as they surrounded the Nekoma Volleyball boys’ captain. The first thing she noticed is how Kuroo smiles at them nicely while the girls giggled. Tsukishima huffed and thinks they don’t even reach her height, they are too small, and she can crush them easi—

“Tsukishima-san!” She heard someone greeted before all gazes turned to her, she gulped once she saw Lev running towards her, “Tsukishima-san!!!” She knows the little crush the Nekoma’s first year has on her since the Training Camp (she’s the new applying manager for Karasuno Boys’ Volleyball club) and Lev isn’t afraid to show his affection.

“Oh… Lev.” She was engulfed in a hug but immediately released once she saw Yaku holding onto Lev’s ear. “Ow ow, Yaku-san, I’ll stop now.”

“Lev, why are you so—” Kuroo suddenly stopped talking when he saw who caused his first year to go all hyper. “Tsukki…” He whispered and excused himself away from the girls and towards the very tall blonde. “Tsukki! You… grew!” Kuroo lets out a gasped and looks up and down, his girlfriend was now taller than him by a few centimeters. Tsukishima rolled her eyes, waiting for a hug but instead Kuroo just groaned, still looking at her, “Really Tsukki? 190 cm?” Tsukishima just grinned at her boyfriend’s whine, standing tall and proud beside him. Kuroo huffed before wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Please stop growing, you’re already taller than your big brother,” Tsukishima rolled her eyes at the statement, pushing her boyfriend’s face away a little who replied with a pout. “I plan to be taller than you two.” She laughed out loud, her blonde hair dropping on her shoulders graciously and Kuroo can’t help but to bury his face on his girl’s shoulder. “But I plan to hug you at the back all the time plus I don’t want to tiptoe just to kiss you,” She knows Kuroo was just joking and saying things without thinking but the last part kind of ticked something in Tsukishima.

“Wow, Tsukishima-san did grew!” Lev interrupted their moment and he got a glare by Kuroo. “Go bother someone else, Lev.”

Tsukishima knows visiting Kuroo on a Friday afternoon was a bad idea but the thought of surprising her boyfriend once was not bad at all.

“Why so mean, Kuroo-senpai?” Lev didn’t even get the chance to pout as Yaku grabbed him and dragged the poor boy away from the couple. Finally alone, Kuroo grinned at his girlfriend, “You didn’t tell me you were gonna visit, I just need to go to the gym to do some stuff,” Kuroo smiled while standing up straight, the height difference between them was now visible.

“After that I’ll roam you around here, okay?” That sounds like a good plan to Tsukishima. She nods and walked with Kuroo towards the gym, with his boyfriend holding her hand.

She also got a better view of the difference of their height. She really did outgrown Kuroo.

Tsukishima immediately lets go of his hand as soon as they arrived at the packed gym. Some students approached Kuroo and began talking about school work. The blonde stayed quiet, just watching and standing beside Kuroo until one student noticed her. “… we should pro—hello…” the boy said and all gazes turned to the tall model-like blonde. “Ah, guys. She’s –”

“Are you Kuroo-san’s neesan?”

The moment Tsukishima heard those forbidden words, she wants to commit murder and admit guilty. “Ah! No!” Kuroo quickly interrupted, going in front of his girlfriend to protect her, or more like protecting the innocent and ignorant boy from death. “She’s my girlfriend!” Silence followed but soon everyone nodded with the boy bowing as an apology. After a while, Kuroo instructed her to take a seat while he does some work, promising to be done as soon as possible and kissing her cheeks.

Seated comfortably on the bleachers, she watched the Nekoma team working on some props or something for the school festival. She sighs once she heard the squeals of the girls again. “Is that Kuroo-senpai’s girlfriend?”

“But she’s taller than him!” Tsukishima thinks don’t those girls bother to talk quieter than that. “Kuroo-senpai likes smaller and cute girls with long hair, not giant ones with short dry hair.”

“We have sex like 3 times when we meet so fuck off.” The blonde was clearly satisfied once she saw the girls giving her a terrified look as if she just did something bad to their ‘senpai’. With that, the girls’ finally shut their mouths but their words still lingers in her mind.

Admittedly, Tsukishima is insecure of her height. Ever since middle school she was the tallest, always at the back of the line and at the back of the row. Bullies were not a problem though, they were always afraid of her but still, words will permanently stay in her mind.

And now she has a boyfriend and she still manages to be taller than her.

Great, just freaking great.

Tsukishim observes the happenings on the court and saw a girl, which she assumes to be the new manager, handing out papers to the team and when she went closer to Kuroo, Tsukishima’s heart beats fast.

They look…

Like a normal couple.

With the girl manager who is short and pretty while Kuroo is the tall and handsome prince.

Tsukishima can’t help but snort. No, she can’t be jealous of their manager. Never.

But the way Kuroo looks down at her while laughing and the way the lady manager looks up with a soft smile…

Tsukishima released a huff. This is not the right time to think weird things. She’s here at Tokyo to enjoy the company of her boyfriend, not get jealous and all. “Babe, what’s with the pout?” She didn’t even notice Kuroo has already made his way towards her. Looking at her boyfriend who has his bag with him, with little beads of sweat dripping down the side of his face. Tsukishima stood up straight, looking at the corner of her eyes that those girls were looking at them, “Nothing…” she replied as she took a handkerchief from her pocket and gently dabbed some sweat off of her boyfriend’s face, cheeks and neck. Kuroo was red all over from the tip of his ears so Tsukishima can’t help but to laugh.

“Thank you, Kei…” Kuroo murmured in his deep voice that made the blonde girl blush. Her boyfriend smirked before planting a soft kiss on her nose.

Tsukishima feels flattered but when she saw Kuroo tiptoeing a little just to reach her nose, she can’t help but to frown again.

“Hey, why is the pout back?”

“Because I’m bored,” The Nekoma captain just rolled his eyes, already used to his girlfriend’s attitude. When Kuroo returned to his teammates to bid goodbye, Tsukishima turned her gaze on the floor.

Is she really too tall for him?

 

~*~

 

“Of course, what’s new?” Tsukishima rolled her eyes as Kuroo gave her a sweet grin. They were currently in front of the girl’s home economic room and guess what, they are having a maid café. “Maid cafés are pretty overused,” Kuroo just shook his shoulders as they entered together.

“Kuroo-senpai! Welcome!” A cute petite girl in a maid outfit, which Tsukishima notices her skirt was a little too short, approached them. “Oh! Keisa-kun.” Kuroo waved a little too happy for Tsukishima and damn, the blonde thinks, why is she acting like this? It’s very rare for her to act and think so childish.

“Table for how many, Kuroo-senpai?”

Then out of the blue, she was suddenly trampled down, a heavy arm was around her neck that she thought she can die right now. “Tsukki! I knew it was you, considering the blonde hair and sexy legs!”

“Nice to see you, too, Bokuto-san.” She groans, still under the trap of a big man. Finally, she feels Bokuto’s arm off of him. “Sorry, Tsukishima.” She heard a soft voice utter before her gaze meets the other. “It’s okay Akaashi-san. It’s nice to see you.”

“It’s the same,” Akaashi smiled, snaking an arm around Bokuto’s shyly, her long black hair tied in a neat ponytail. “Well, it’s table for 4! Yo, Bo!” Kuroo slapped Bokuto’s shoulders and the four went inside and sat down.

“Wow, Tsukki! You gre—”

“I know I am taller than the both of you now.” Tsukishima and Akaashi both sighed at Bokuto but the boy just grinned, “What did you eat? Damn your genes must be huge!”

“Not making any sense there, Bokuto-san.”

“I’m sorry again,” Akaashi apologized before resting her head on Bokuto’s shoulder who immediately cuddled back. In Tsukishima’s view, they fit perfectly. Like a puzzle piece that no one can come between and when Bokuto kissed the top of Akaashi’s head, the blonde can’t help but be a little jealous.

She’s not saying Kuroo isn’t affectionate, heck Kuroo was holding her hand right now. It’s just the fact Bokuto and Akaashi look like a normal couple. A short girlfriend with a tall boyfriend.

“Senpai! We’re sorry to disturb you but we kind of need your help,” This Keisa-kun approached them with a worried look, Tsukishima was about to protest but Kuroo suddenly stood up and was ready to help.

The moment Kuroo lets go of her hand makes Tsukishima sad.

“I’ll be right back.” He informed before he stormed off to somewhere with Keisa following behind. Being left alone with the Fukurodani couple, Tsukishima just grabbed the menu and scanned it, “Bokuto-san, please no.” She heard Akaashi pleading and she can’t help but to look up and saw Bokuto playing with her hair.

“But Akaashi, I like your hair when it’s down. You look cute!” The Fukurodani captain insisted, removing the hair band and letting the gorgeous locks of Akaashi fall down. The black haired girl just sighs and accepted defeat. “There,” Bokuto grins, wrapping an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder.

“So Tsukishima, how have you been?” Bokuto seemed to notice her looking so the blonde just shrugged, “Nothing much. Studying… still growing.”

“I never would’ve thought that you will grow taller than Kuroo.” The captain grinned but groaned quietly when Akaashi elbowed him not so secretly. Tsukishima raised her brow, “How did Kuroo react when he saw you?”

“Bokuto-san, I think you should stop asking.”

“He was shocked. Who wouldn’t? When their girlfriend is taller than him.”

Silence followed the trio before they saw Kuroo returning with Keisa beside him and the first thing Tsukishima noticed was where Kuroo’s hand was placed.

On her fucking shoulder.

Okay, Tsukishima thought, need to calm down. No need to be jealous, why should I be jealous?

“Again, thank you Kuroo-senpai!” She grinned before hugging him.

‘ _She has the nerves—’_

Akaashi’s eyes widen.

Bokuto coughed.

And they all think they heard something crack from Tsukishima.

“O.. okay!” Kuroo quickly removed himself from the hug then bidding her goodbye. Turning to look at his group, Kuroo saw Akaashi glaring, Bokuto keeping a straight face and his girlfriend…

“She hugged me first, Tsukki!”

“I know.”

“I didn’t even initiate the hug!”

“I know.”

“Please don’t be—oh…”

“Just sit down, Kuroo-san.” Kuroo obeyed, sitting beside his girlfriend then resting his head on her shoulders. “Please don’t be mad, babe.”

Tsukishima groaned internally, she knows damn well that Kuroo knows how weak she is when he calls her babe.

“I am not, anymore.” Resting her cheeks on the top of Kuroo’s unruly hair, with Bokuto and Akaashi wondering how Tsukishima didn’t get hurt by the spikes of his hair. “Now all’s good. Did you guys order yet?” They all stared in silence before Kuroo laughed, “We haven’t yet.”

While Kuroo and Bokuto were busy being loud, Tsukishima glanced at the couple and quickly took in the scene the four of them are in.

Akaashi was resting her head on Bokuto’s shoulder, looking so calm and composed even though Bokuto moved a lot. And on their side, _Kuroo_ was resting his head on her shoulder. A complete opposite.

 _‘Because Akaashi can actually reach her boyfriend’s shoulder.’_ Sighing at the thought, she only focused on the menu in front of her, appetite already gone.


	2. Height Doesn't /Really/ Matter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> grammar / spelling mistakes are made so please forgive me :*  
> tell me if tsukki is too soft here or wut lols

“Bokuto-san, thank you.” Akaashi blushed once Bokuto handed her a teddy bear he just won in a Ring Toss game. Kuroo sulks while Tsukishima held a small dinosaur plushie _she_ won. “This game sucks!” Kuroo groans, glaring at the dinosaur plushie his girlfriend held, “Not my fault you suck,” Tsukishima retorted back but Kuroo just held her hand and proceeds to walk away with the Fukurodani couple following behind.

“Better luck next time, bro.” Bokuto grinned, trying to hold back his laughter but Tsukishima beats him to it, laughing at her boyfriend with no mercy. “Tsukki, you’re hurting me.”

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop now.” She cleared her throat and managed to stop giggling. Kuroo smiled and leaned in for a kiss but instead of soft cheeks, he felt something furry on his lips. “Ugh, Tsukki!”

“I’ll name him Tetsun~” Looking at his girlfriend that was smiling, a very rare occasion, Kuroo can’t help but to smile back. “Yeah, it’s our son Tetsun.” It was now Tsukishima’s turn to blush. “I never knew Kuroo was sappy!”

“Well, we haven’t seen each other for a month so it’s just normal.” Kuroo cleared his throat, wrapping an arm around the thin waist of his girlfriend. “Besides, you’re a sap too, Bo.”

“I am not!”

“Sap and touchy,” Akaashi added.

“And annoying.” Tsukishima smirk when Bokuto pouted. The four continued to walk along the hallway. Looking at the time, Tsukishima saw that she still has a few hours left so she can catch the late train back to Miyagi. “Let’s go on one last booth before you go home, I don’t want you travelling late at night.” Kuroo said and the other three agreed.

“Enter our Horror Room and see if you can survive!!” Laughter filled the hallway before scream of students erupted. Kuroo looked at Bokuto and the other did the same. “Let’s go!”

“Are you sure, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi seemed unsure as they walked up the entrance with Kuroo paying the girl for their fee.  Just then a group of four passed by them running, exiting the horror room while screaming. “Don’t worry, Akaashi.” Bokuto wrapped his arm around his girlfriend’s waist tightly, “Plus you can hold on to my arms, babe. I got you.”

“Okay guys, just put your things in the shelf provided,” The girl smiled sweetly before turning it into a creepy one, “And hope you will surviv- I mean enjoy your visit here.”

Akaashi gulped, tightening her hold onto her boyfriend’s arm. Tsukishima just observed them before looking at Kuroo who was busy putting their things away. After Kuroo puts Tsukishima’s bag and stuffed toy gently next to his, he turned around to look at the blonde. “Don’t be scared, baby. I got you too.” Tsukishima huffed, a red faint blush on her cheeks but grabs his hand anyway.

The four of them entered the horror ‘room’ with some other students, the pathway wasn’t big enough for the four of them to walk together so the Fukurodani couple went in first. “So all we have to do is walk the path right? Until the end?”

“I heard there are some secret rooms.”

“No need for secret rooms, Tsukki.”

“Are you scared, Kuroo-san?”

“What? No!” Kuroo scoffed, holding Tsukishima’s hand tightly that the tall girl can’t help but laugh. They continued to walk, glancing around and noticing some spiders and fake cobwebs.

“The heck!” the Nekoma captain shouted when a spider landed on his forehead, slapping his face harshly just to remove the insect. Tsukishima laughed, still looking at her lover jumping around when suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_“Ughh….”_

She froze an instant, looking back at her left slowly until her gaze met an ugly, scary looking face. She screamed, jumping away from the said creature as her hand grabbed something for dear life and that unfortunately is Kuroo’s collar, the third year chokes at how tight his girlfriend was holding onto his shirt.

“Tsukki--- it’s gone.” Taking hold of her shoulders, the blonde managed to calm down with Kuroo trying his best not to laugh. “You’re scared?” She huffed, blowing some strands of hair away from her face but then a scream resounded throughout. Kuroo cleared his throat, fixing Tsukishima’s glasses in place. “Let’s get going?”

“Yeah…”

They resumed in walking, avoiding some jumpscares (like a white lady casually walking in front of them) along the way, “Man, how long is this walk?”

“We’ve been walking for 3 minutes, Kuroo-san.”

“But still,” A scream echoed again and Kuroo scooted closer to her girlfriend, shoulders touching shoulders. “Move a little away—”

Shrieks were heard as soon as everything went black. The couple froze in their place as they heard some people cursing. Then soon the intercom chimed and the principal’s voice was heard, “We are deeply sorry for the electrical problem occurring right now, we will fix this as soon as possible. We want students who are operating their booths to stop for now.”

“Just great…” Tsukishima sighs.

“Let’s just get out of here, Tsukki!”

“I wonder where Bokuto and Akaashi are?”

“I wonder why some staffs aren’t helping us out.” She thinks but took it back as she remembered what the staffs look like.

“Excuse me?”

“Huh?” She turned around with Kuroo gasping dramatically, squinting her eyes and saw a black silhouette approaching them. Feeling the hair on the back of her nape standing up, she backs up a little, “Are you human?”

“Yes! I’m lost!” Kuroo finally walked forward, squinting his eyes until he feels the new presence. “Manager-chan?”

“Oh god, it’s you Kuroo-kun!” The first year manager cried out loud, wrapping her arms around Kuroo’s. “I’m scared. I went here with Yamamoto, Lev and Yaku senpai but I lost them.”

“This is not a maze,”

“Secret doors.”

“How big is this room?” Kuroo sighs, hand going up to hold Tsukishima’s hand but accidentally touched her chest. “Oops.” He let his hand fall down to her arms and then to her hand. “Come on, let’s all get out of here.”

Tsukishima can’t see it but she feels that manager-chan is holding Kuroo.

Well, maybe she can make an exception since she can’t see a thing and she seems harmless, unlike that Keisa. 

“I see a light!” They can hear the shouts of the girl from the entrance shouting, telling them that the exit was this way.

“Come on!” Kuroo leads the way, walking briskly until the three of them were caught in a spider web. “What the heck!”

“Ahhh!” The girl manager ran, still holding onto Kuroo. Tsukishima, who was still busy removing fake cobwebs on her hair saw her boyfriend running away so she ignored the web on her face and ran too.

But she thinks today the lady luck hates her so much (probably jealous of her height) that she tripped, face first and knocking down the fake walls.

And at the same time, the electricity went on.

Tsukishima groaned, coughing a little as she pushed herself up but the pain on her ankle halt her. Cursing under her breath, she peeked one eye open to see the girl from the entrance running towards her with some students but the thing that caught her gaze was her boyfriend who was panting and helping their manager-chan to calm down.

It made her eyes teary.

No! Tsukishima Kei doesn’t cry.

Especially over stupid bed-haired boys.

“Are you okay?” the girl from before offered her hand which she took and managed to sit up straight but the pain now more noticeable. “Are you hurt?”

“I think my ankle…”

“We need to get you to the infirmary,”

“Tsukki! My god, what happened?” Tsukishima thinks, oh now Kuroo finally noticed that he has a girlfriend. She rolled her eyes, still not looking at the captain. “Come on, let’s get you up.”

“No, I am fine.”

“Tsukki!”

“Go to your manager, she needs help…” she whispered, hoping Kuroo won’t hear. “Tsukishima-san!” They saw the Fukurodani couple with Lev and Yaku running towards them, “What happened here? Are you okay, Tsukki?”

The blonde can’t help but to just point at her ankle and be all sarcastic to them but her emotions about Kuroo was still fresh so she decided to look at Lev. “Please carry me to the infirmary.”

“Wha- Tsukki! Let me carry you—” Kuroo was interrupted by Tsukishima’s hand. “Just… Lev can carry a tall girl like me.”

“What are you talking—”

“Kuroo! I’m 6 foot and—” Out of frustration, Kuroo scooped the annoying blonde bridal style, not caring if she was complaining non-stop or her long legs kicking around. She kept wiggling, demanding to be put down and threatened to not talk to him anymore when Kuroo stopped walking causing the Fukurodani couple behind them to halt.

“Don’t move too much, Kei.” When she heard him calling her first name in such a serious tone, Tsukishima finally stayed put. A frown was still etched on both of their faces as they continued their journey but Tsukishima can’t help but feel amazed that Kuroo can carry someone like her. (Not like she weights much, she’s just tall.)

“Just put our bags on the counter, Bo.” As soon as they reached the infirmary, Bokuto puts their bags down and nods at Kuroo. “We’ll go now, Kuroo.”

“Thank you.”

“No prob. Take care Tsukki.” She ignored Bokuto, still looking down when Kuroo lays her down on the bed. When Bokuto and Akaashi left them, Kuroo walked towards his girlfriend, examining her state at the moment before sighing, “I’ll just call the nurse.”

 

~*~

 

“Well, she’s good to go. Good thing nothing major happened,” The old nurse gently pats the blonde’s feet, still smiling. “Just don’t stress your foot too much for now. You can walk now, good thing your boyfriend is here to accompany you, huh?” Standing up and gathering the aid kit, she left the two alone.

Silence surrounded them, with Tsukishima sitting on the bed hugging the dinosaur plushie and with Kuroo beside her, sighing.

“Kei…” Kuroo started, “Tell me a good reason why my girlfriend wanted to be carried by someone else rather than her _own_ boyfriend…” Tsukishima closed her eyes, feeling uncomfortable knowing Kuroo was looking at her. “Are you mad?”

“I thought you were supposed to be the smart one in this relationship?” Unbelievable, Kuroo thinks. He was sporting a frown as he digests the question his girlfriend just asked him. “Kei, you freaking asked Lev to carry you!”

He inhaled deeply, not wanting to shout at his angel. Being mad at each other right now will not end up good for the both of them, especially that they haven’t seen each other since last month. Looking at the clock above him, Kuroo released a breath as he feels a headache coming up. “Talk to me, Kei!”

“I’m sorry!”

“Sorry? That’s all?”

“I’m sorry Kuroo…” Pulling the toy gently away from his girlfriend, he made her look at him as he carefully inched closer to her face. “Tsukki… If this is about earlier with manager-chan…” The blonde suddenly buried her face in the crook of his neck resulting for Kuroo to be shocked but soon he wrapped an arm around her.

He smiled, feeling his face getting hot at the possibility of his Tsukki getting all jealous because of their manager but his smile quickly turned into a frown once his Tsukki spoke.

“I’m sorry I’m not short like anyone else…”

Scenes from earlier came back to him, he did remember Tsukishima giving Akaashi and Bokuto looks when the two couple flirts at each other. He remembers Tsukishima letting go of his hand when he talked to his team, he especially recalls when one boy thought she was his neesan.

And he did remember—

“I just got carried away… I know I’m not like girls who are short and cute heck I know how much you want to suffocate me in a hug but you can’t because—” she stopped, now playing with her own hands, her head now resting comfortably on his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Tetsu. I’m not the perfect girlfriend.”

Tsukishima released a breath, shaking a little and she can feel tears threatening to fall. “I saw how cool you look when you’re beside someone small… like you can protect them….” Kuroo who was quiet for a while, still digesting the information given to him. 

He suddenly sat up straight to gather all their things before standing up, “Let’s get you home now…”

Tsukishima’s heart broke. It’s really hard to say something emotional like that and for Kuroo to just suddenly… it makes her so sad that she just obeyed him, feeling completely spent and hurt, no more energy to banter sarcastic things.

Walking slowly outside of Nekoma High with some students still roaming around, she quickly takes in the scenery in front of her, the dreading feeling that this might be the last time she will roam Nekoma pangs her heart. Kuroo hasn’t spoken after the mini speech she gave and it actually scared her, mostly because once she did a short love confession to him, Kuroo won’t stop talking.

Well maybe because that was a positive confession. Unlike today…

“We’ll just take the taxi so we can catch the last train,” Kuroo said when a taxi stopped in front of them and they both got in, with Kuroo guiding Tsukishima gently. The ride towards the station was quiet except the radio.

“Kei…” She looked at him hesitantly, eyes just meeting the back of Kuroo’s head. “I hope you know why I am not talking to you. I’m giving you the time to calm down and think about what you said to me…” She saw him sigh before her eyes finally met his. She was frowning once he let out those words.

By the time they reach the station it was already dark with fewer people walking. They got out and Kuroo leads the way with Tsukishima dragging her form, slowly feeling heavy as she nears the ticket booth and now they are seated on a bench waiting for the last train to Miyagi.

This is it, the blonde thinks.

This is the last time she will be with Kuroo.

She glanced at him but the boy just kept looking at the rail tracks like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. The honk of the train brought her back to reality. She stood up with her bag on her shoulders while hugging the dinosaur plushie tightly.

“Come on…” She was completely taken aback when Kuroo grabbed her arm and walked her to the train, making her sit comfortably while he also took a seat beside her. “Kuroo…” The alarming sound of the doors closing was loud and Tsukishima was still confused.

“I just can’t let my girlfriend go home alone at night.” Tsukishima blushed once Kuroo pulled her near him, her head resting on his shoulder and the train began moving. There weren’t a lot of people boarding the train, there was some family that meters away from them.

Needless to say, they were quite alone.

She feels Kuroo pulling her even closer to him, his fingers playing with her hair softly while the other was petting the stuffed dinosaur that rests on her lap. Tsukishima sighs, looking outside the window, the view outside slowly turning to more trees and less city lights.

“Tsukki, remember that time at Training camp? Where I did all my best just to get your attention?” He felt her nods against him before continuing, fingers still playing with those golden locks.

_“Tsukki! I’m thirsty,”_

_“Well damn, Nekoma’s manager is not doing a good job huh?”_

_“Tsukki~” Kuroo whined, a pout displayed for all of his teammates to see. Kenma just rolled his eyes at his friend’s failed attempt to flirt. “Please don’t call me, Tsukki…” and just like that, the blonde left._

_*_

_“Tsukishima-san!” Hinata walked up to the tall blonde and she noticed he seemed scared. “Yes?”_

_“Uhm… can you accompany me?” She gave him her on fleek raised eyebrow that sent chills down his spine. “I—to the 3 rd Gym because…”_

_“Because what?” Hinata gulps, looking elsewhere except at her eyes but then his gaze landed on a suspicious Nekoma captain hiding from behind the gym doors. “N-ne—”_

_“Kuroo-san, please don’t drag Hinata in your schemes.”_

_“Damn.”_

“To be honest, getting your attention was pretty tough, you were hard to get.” Kuroo chuckled at the fond memories, giving a kiss on top of Tsukishima’s head before looking outside the window again. “Now tell me, courting you for almost a year, what makes you think I will like you less just because you grew a few more centimeters than me?” Tsukishima processed the question, unable to speak and to look at her boyfriend.

She doubted him and she feels sorry.

“Kuroo-san…”

“I love you, Kei.” The girl’s blush went from all different kinds of red because this is the first time Kuroo says he loves her and he said it with such sincerity she feels her heart doing backflips.

“Please believe me when I say even if you’re past 6 feet, I can still protect you…” He turned his gaze back to her, his hand pushing her chin up to make their eyes meet, “That I can carry you, I can suffocate you with my hug,” Pecking her forehead gently then her nose. “That I will still love you.” Dry soft lips met chapped and ample ones.

Tsukishima closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of Kuroo’s lips on her. “Kei, I’m sorry if I made you feel insecure…” Once they let go, Tsukishima wants more so she pressed her lips against his again but this time, she captured his bottom lip between hers, sucking on it gently causing Kuroo to release a groan.

Her hands were now wrapped around his neck, mouths still connected and Tsukishima feels satisfied once she pulled back and sees Kuroo’s red lips.

“Wow…” Kuroo murmured, still dazed but a smile was printed on his face. “But on the serious side Kei, please remember that I love you because of you not because of your appearance.”

“Liar, you kept looking at my butt during training camp.”

“That, too…” Both of their chuckles echoed throughout the train but none of them cared. Finally, both of their sides was explained and this won’t be the last time Tsukishima will be going to Tokyo. “Kuroo…”

“Hm?” They were back to their position, with Tsukishima resting her head on his shoulder. “I’m in love with you too, Tetsurou…”

She was again trampled down in a hug but this time she accepts the added weight. Wrapping her arms around her dorky boyfriend, the dinosaur plushie squished between them.

“You know there’s a perk in hugging a tall girlfriend…”

“And what is that?”

“I get to bury my face in your chest.”

“Pervert old man.” She pushed the laughing Nekoma captain off of her but giggled with him anyways. Kuroo released a sigh afterward, snaking an arm around her neck before slacking off his seat with Tsukishima slacking in her seat beside him. “Now everything is okay… what is this that I heard about us having sex 3 times whenever we meet?” Tsukishima groaned and cursed internally at herself about the lie she just made up.

“So… we gon’ have sexy time when we’re home?”

“Pervert old man!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes thank you, you made it!  
> Please comment on what you think, any thoughts or violent reactions are accepted.
> 
> [p.s i dont have a boyfriend so i don't know if this is how couples fight im sorry for being single lols]

**Author's Note:**

> part two next up maybe tomorrow or something ;)  
> i plan this as a series. with bokuaka involved because I love them :3


End file.
